


The Cost of Causes

by QDS



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for DW's 15 minute ficlet challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Causes

"You are a champion of our cause, they say in the papers."

But I suspect you are champion of your own cause, your own ego, and as such, my words are laced with double-meaning that he cannot possibly miss.

Lawrence doesn't look at me when he speaks. "What do you want from me, Ali?"

To fulfill the promises you made when you rode in to Wadi Rum, to be the man my people believed in and followed because you are...beautiful and resplendent in those white robes. I want your honesty now, because now more than ever it is needed. Your honesty about why you are here amongst the Arabs, for our cause, or for your chance to live out an adventure where you are our great white hope, in more ways than one.

But...above all, I want you to...stay. For all that is in the heavens, I want you to stay.

And I find I cannot respond, for would I not be a hypocrite to accuse you of lacking so pure a motive as I have, when mine are as murky as a desert storm?

Yet when I ask myself, what would I give up, my people, or you, I know the answer without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge word: champion


End file.
